


The Livin' Is Easy

by within_a_dream



Category: Overlord (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Historical, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: After the war, Boyce and Rosenfeld come home together.





	The Livin' Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).

> Thanks to T for betaing!

Ed let off on the gas, letting the lawnmower come to rest against a tree.

"You finally done?" Jacob shouted from the shade of the front porch.

"I don’t see you out here helping me." Jacob made an exaggerated expression of outrage, and Ed laughed. "I know, if you step out into the sun you’ll melt."

"There’s no horrific heat in Chicago. Or lawns to mow, come to think of it."

"No free real estate in Chicago, either." Ed had come home from the war ready to go back to his grandmother’s house, but not ready to leave Jacob. Jacob hadn’t had anywhere to go except back to his family’s crowded apartment in Chicago, and he’d told Ed he’d get sick of their fussing in two weeks flat. So they’d planned a visit home to the Rosenfelds before a permanent move to Louisiana, for both of them.

Jacob had given himself too much credit. It took a week and five days for him to get sick of their fussing, which had left Ed two days with a very irritable Jacob before they drove back south. They enjoyed the solitude until a few miles into Arkansas, when Jacob started complaining about the heat.

He’d get used to it, Ed was sure. And until then, Jacob’s exaggerated misery was endearing.

He swept Jacob into a hug, laughing as Jacob tried to squirm away.

"You’re disgusting," Jacob said, wrinkling his nose at Ed’s sweat-stained shirt "I refuse to talk to you until you shower."

Ed was sorely tempted to invite Jacob in with him. But they’d both ended up in the tiny shower together after the drive down yesterday, and several near misses later had concluded that it was barely big enough for one person, let alone two, even if those two  _ weren’t _ tempted to canoodle.

When Ed got out of the shower, Jacob was waiting for him in the bedroom, spread out in only his boxers on a bed that was also a bit too small for canoodling.

"We need a bigger bed," Jacob said as Ed plopped down next to him. "It’s too damn hot for two people to share a twin."

"We can pick one up next time we go into the city," Ed said as he nuzzled into Jacob’s neck. "But it’s not that hot."

"You grew up here, your brain’s already been melted into accepting it." Despite his protests, Jacob leaned closer to Ed. "It’s a nice place, even if it’s too damn hot."

"You’ll like it better in the winter. Much better than that frozen tundra you call a city."

"You’ve never even  _ been _ to Chicago in the winter!" Jacob shoved him, and Ed shoved back, until they were nearly pushing each other off the bed. Ed caught Jacob as he came perilously close to actually falling, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You can sit on the front porch all summer eating ice cream and watching me do lawnwork for all I care, as long as you don’t make me go up north in February."

"My parents want me back for the holidays, but even with our luck there shouldn’t be snow in September." Jacob returned Ed’s kiss. "I’m holding you to the ice cream, though."

"Anything for you." Ed lay back and listened to the frogs singing outside, wondering how he’d gotten this lucky.


End file.
